Dancing On My Own
by Chantelle88
Summary: When you break up with the one you thought was the love of your life you feel your world falling apart, but what happens when you see him with someone else? Ask Sakura Haruno. Main NaruHina, side Narusaku. Based on Dancing on my own by Robyn.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**  
**Main Naruhina, side Narusaku, enjoy!**  
**A little OOC, I don't have anything against Sakura, It just fits with the plot.**

_Robyn-_ Sakura's thoughts

Robyn- Song Lyrics

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around

_I was chilling with my friend Ino at a coffe shop when some random guys that were in your class came in._  
_-Hey, don't you think Naruto and Hinata are becoming closer?- one of them said and I just froze, Ino seemed to notice this because she asked_  
_-Do you want to go?-_  
_-No I want to listen till the end- I responded_  
_-Yeah I know, they are totally nuts for each other- another one responded_  
_Is that true? Can she really love you more than I did? _  
_-You can't see one without the other, I am a little jealous- a third guy said._  
_So you really moved on? Why do I feel like the sky is suddenly grey?_

_Yeah, I know it's stupid_  
_I just gotta see it for myself_

-Ino come one we are going- I told my friend as I stood up  
-Where are we going?- she asked  
-To see if what those guys just said is true- I said determined and she looked at my concerned but just followed me.  
I know this is really stupid, it is just going to break my heart but here I am looking for you.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_  
_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_  
_I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

We finally found you, you are at the park that is in front of the building where you take your classes, and you are with her.  
You look so handsome, you are wearing a pair of jeans with a black tight shirt and some sneackers. She also looks gorgeous, I have to admit she is indeed beautiful, she is wearing a white, tight off the shoulders mini dress with lilac heeled ankle boots, her long black hair is in a half pony tail, and she has little makeup on.  
You are lying on her lap, you seem happy and... in love.  
Then my heart broke, you kiss her with so much love I am jealous. I am practically in front of you, but you can't see me because you only have eyes for her.  
-So princess are we still going to the new club tonigt?- You ask her after one of your many kisses  
-Of course handsome- she says and kisses you again  
-Ino- my friend looks at me  
-We are going to a club tonight- she looks at me worried and she looks like she wants to say something but says nothing

_I'm just gonna dance all night_  
_I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line_  
_Stilettos and broken bottles_  
_I'm spinning around in circles_

When we arrived at the club you are already there with some of your friends, but you only have eyes for each other. You look handsome, you always do. Hinata looks ravishing with that black mini dress that shows her perfect back with some chains to support it and her stilettos, ger hair in a pony tail and her makeup is perfect, as her.  
I dance next to you on the dance floor but you still don't see me, you are only looking at her.  
A guy breaks a bottle and you still are only looking at her like she is the ocean and you are desperate to drown.  
I just keep dancing hoping you see me.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_  
_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_  
_I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

When you get tired of dancing, you go back to your table, you have a few drinks.  
I am in the corner watching as you kiss her, wishing I was in her place. But I know I am not, and it is her who you are taking back home.

_So far away, but still so near_  
_The lights go on, the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here_  
_I just came to say goodbye_

It is 4 in the morning and the club is closing. All the lights turn on and the music dies. I am practically standing next to you of course you don't see me, I can finally have a good look at you two. All I see is love in your eyes, I see you finally found your match. Make her happy and she better make you happy and give you everything I couldn't give to you.  
I don't know were is Ino nor I care I just want to go home, I feel defeated. I look back one last time, this is goodbye.

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_  
_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ohh_  
_I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_

I know I am not perfect but neither are you, I know I screwed up, I know I hurted you. Now I am paying for it. I still love you but I know you only love her and she loves you. I know I have to move on and let you go, but for the moment I am in the corner watching you kiss her, regretting my mistakes.

I_'m in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh_  
_I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo_  
_I keep dancing on my own (I keep dancing on my own)_  
_I keep dancing on my own_


	2. New Story Alert

Hey! I just posted the prequel to this story. It is called "Call Your Girlfriend" Go check it out and give it a lot of love!


End file.
